There's Something To Be Said
by Dense
Summary: He wanted to be with her for a long time. She wanted to be with him. But after they've been together for two years, was it really worth it? And could a girl who never stopped thinking about him, change everything? (a MannyJtLiberty fic)
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** There's Something To Be Said About Nerds and Class Clowns

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings: **Basically a MannyJtLiberty triangle

**Summary: **Jt Yorke and Manny Santos have been going out for two years. Now in 11th grade, Manny and Jt both are growing tired of each other, and their hackneyed relationship. They both desire something new. But could Liberty, be that 'new' thing for Jt?

**Diclaimer: **I don't own anything. Sadly, Degrassi is not mine. Though, I have been trying to purchase Jt for quite sometime now, I have been very unsuccessful. I'll settle for Jimmy though, maybe I can get him on Ebay.

**Author's Babble**: Well this is my 2nd attempt at a degrassi fan fic, or a fan fic altogether. I really hated how my last one was going, so I axed it. Hopefully this one will turn out better than the last one. But i won't know unless you guys read&review. Flames are more than welcome, my heater is broken anyway.

(P.S. all the chapters will be lyrics from songs)

**Chapter One: You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed**

Manny Santos sat alone on the front steps of Degrassi Community School, impatiently looking at her watch. School had let out ten minutes ago. She would ordinarily be in the company of her boyfriend Jt, but he was late. As usual.

"Where the **hell** is he?" Manny asked herself aloud, nearly screaming at the top of her lungs.

To say Manny was pissed, was like saying the Pope is catholic. It's a no brainer.

"Tsk, Tsk, Ms. Santos. You shouldn't use such bad language. Especially, right outside of a school. What shall the little ones think?" Jt said approaching Manny from behind, a huge smirk was plastered upon his face.

"First of all this is a high school numbskull, there are no 'little ones'. Second of all, even if there were 'little ones' they would be long gone by now, school let out ten minutes ago! Where the **hell** where you!" Manny said in one breath, her face was red a tomato.

"Well aren't we just a ray of sunshine this evening." Jt said, still grinning like a mad man.

This was there usual routine.

She gets angry. He jokes around. She gets angrier. He still jokes around. She forgets what she's so angry about. They make out.

_"Aw, such a beautiful relationship we share."_ Jt thought to himself while chuckling.

"What the **hell** is so funny?" Manny yelled.

She didn't know why she was so mad. Jt was always late. The day he would be on time, would be the day pigs would fly. Still, she had grown weary of this routine they had been carrying on for about two years.

He would kid around. She would yell. He would keep kidding around. She would yell louder. He would forget why he was kidding around. They would make out.

_"Aw, such a great relationship we have."_ Manny said to herself while frowning.

"My, my, my. It seems that you have grown quite fond of the 'h' word. Yousaid hell 3 times, in under three minutes. That must be some sort of record." Jt replied.

"Nothing is wrong with saying 'hell' you dumb dumb. But that's what I'll make your life, if you don't tell me what took you so long!" Manny said exasperated.

The mindless banter was really getting old.

"Well if you must know.." Jt replied matter of factly, "Liberty was helping me go over this calculus problem that I couldn't understand."

Manny couldn't help but laugh in his face.

"Wait. You mean to tell me that the reason you were late was because you w_illingly_, agreed to get help in something that deals with actual _learning_. And not only that, but with the Wicked Witch of the West herself! Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming!"

"Okay, Okay, it's not that funny. I mean, if I don't pass calculus my GPA will be down the drain, so I had no other choice but to get some extra help. Besides Liberty isn't that bad." Jt replied defensively.

"isn't _that_ bad!" Manny said mockingly. "Are we talking about the same, overachieving, Know-It-All, psycho prude, Liberty Van Zandt?"

"Yes, I believe we are talking about the same person. But thanks for the helpful description. I'd be lost without your advanced adjectives." Jt snapped back sarcastically. For some reason, it annoyed him how Manny just slammed Liberty. He couldn't explain why, but it just did.

"Don't be a smart ass Jt. Oh wait, silly me, I forgot you aren't 'smart'. If I'm correct, calculus isn't the only thing you are failing, now is it Mr. Yorke." Manny said with a smile.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I'm glad to see that you still have a sense of humor, even if it does involve questioning my intelligence" Jt responded; now smiling also.

"Oh, it isn't a matter of question. It's simply a fact." Manny replied.

She slowly started to forget why she was angry earlier.

Jt swung his arm around her shoulder.

"Ya know, if you keep making fun of me I won't walk you home."

"ooooh, I'm so frightened. I mean, the streets are crawling with demons and dragons. How could I ever carry on without you? Oh, perish the thought" Manny responded in between fits of laughter.

"Need not worry, my princess. For I, your ridiculously good looking knight, shall protect you from the evil that lurks in the alley ways of Canada." Jt said laughing even harder than Manny.

"Oh, James Tiberius Yorke, what would I do without you," Manny replied faking a sigh.

She planted a kiss on Jt's forehead, knowing it would later lead to more.

As they began to walk. Jt smiled to himself _"she's like a book"_

Manny frowned to herself, but kept a smile visible. She looked up to him and thought

_"he's like a book"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Fade Into You, I think it's strange you never knew**

The following day Liberty Van Zandt shifted uncomfortably in her chair in the library. She tried to keep her brain focused on the book in front of her, but she was unsuccessful.

She was supposed to be at lunch right now, but she decided to get ahead on her essay for Honors English on Shakespeare's Life, and his work. Actually, the essay wasn't due until three months, but Liberty was always a firm believer in the saying 'the early bird catches the worm'.

Liberty continually tried to concentrate on her book, but when she finally turned to the next page she had no clue what she had just read.

Liberty slammed the book shut in frustration.

"It's all because of that darn Jt." She thought to herself.

All she could think about was _him_.

The way he laughed. The way he smiled. The way his hair would fall into his face when he leaned over to cheat off her paper in Chemistry.........................

She mentally slapped herself.

Liberty was lovesick. And she was really getting sick of it.

She knew that there was absolutely know chance of them ever being together. He made it perfectly clear that he had no interest in her way back when.

That fact only made him all the more appealing.

She simply wanted, what she couldn't have.

He was a challenge. Like a math problem to her. And, oh how she loved math.

He was her problem, and her solution. He made her laugh, while at the same time making her cry. She always thought of herself as a strong and fearless girl. And she was right. But when it came to the matter of Jt Yorke, she just didn't know.

"Does he even know how much he hurts me?" She thought to herself while sighing heavily.

She wished that she could wish him gone for good. But she wouldn't. She couldn't.

Whenever she thought she had gotten him permanently out of her mind, images of his face would creep there way back.

It was a lost cause, and she was a hopeless case.

She hated that she had let her emotions get the best of her.

"When will I come to my senses?" Liberty asked, nearly screaming aloud.

The librarian, Ms. Speeny, stared at Liberty as if she had gone crazy.  
Realizing that she just spoken aloud, Liberty quickly said "I mean, why didn't I come to my senses sooner.....of course Shakespeare had a brother."

Ms. Speeny smiled and went back to stamping library books.

"_Well that was smooth,"_ Liberty thought to herself shaking her head. _"It's official. I'm pathetic. _

She just sighed and starting packing her books in her book bag. She was finding little comfort in her favorite place. The library was usually her second home, but she couldn't concentrate on anything else but _him_."

It didn't help that her next class was with him. Drama. How appropriate.

They shared few classes together, since she had most honors or advanced classes. But they did share Drama and Chemistry together. And she dumbly, agreed to help him in his calculus class on Thursdays and fridays.

"_Way to go Libs" _She scowled at herself. Today was Friday.


End file.
